


Some Sort of Super Soldier

by anonymousdragon



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Backstory, Friendship, Investigations, Military, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdragon/pseuds/anonymousdragon
Summary: Dizzy and Jay aren't so sure they believe their sergeant when he tells them Freeman's dead and call up her brother to help them investigate.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	Some Sort of Super Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a prelude to an unfinished idea that I may revisit but am not sure I want to commit to the amount of research to do it right. So if anyone wants to jump on it feel free.

She rarely paid attention to casualty announcements. She knew Jay thought that was cold of her, but she checked in with the medics; she checked in with her squad; she knew where her people were. Word spread by rumor, by action, from having been there when comrades were shot, or stabbed, or had their neck sliced open and bled out under your very hands. And okay, that was a very recent experience, but she knew what it meant even if the repercussions still confused her. The point was, she didn’t need sharp letters on clean paper expressing the vacant condolences of the brass. She had always had the action.

Rumor ran rampant in the base. Two men down, mutterings of a white woman dressed in civies knocking them out and stealing a car. There was an investigation. As far as Dizzy knew it’s still ongoing. Nile had been sent to Germany. Nile was _alive_. She still can’t get over that. She isn’t sure she would ever be able to get over that.

So there were other things on her mind than the empty bunk in the women’s tent and the pictures that used to hang on the wall.

It was at morning mess a week or more later, when the sergeant pulled her and Jay aside. “Walk with me.” He ordered. He did not meet their eyes.

She glanced at Jay, a quick flicker of her eyes. “Yes sir.” They both said and fell into step with him. It was hot outside the mess. The desert sun already baking the sand beneath their feet.

“Corporal Freeman is dead.”

“Sir?” Dizzy said. Her steps stuttered and she had to shuffle to match her pace again.

“Corporal Freeman was killed in action. A week ago.”

“But she got sent to Germany, for more tests.” Jay said.

“I’m doing you the courtesy of telling you this. Anything more is classified.”

“Sir, she died and was walking around the next day.” Dizzy knew she should shut up.

“Ali, Marsh, let it be. I don’t want to have to make that an order.”

“Yes sir.” They both chorused.

He nodded. “Good. Have a drink in her memory tonight.”

“What is this shit?” Dizzy said, watching as the sergeant strode out of hearing distance, back toward one of the strategic tents.

“Dizzy,” Jay’s voice held a note of warning.

“No Jay,” she said. “Nile’s sent to Germany for testing.” She did air quotes around ‘testing’. “And a week later, she’s KIA? When we both saw that Captain America bullshit going on with her?”

“We were just told to leave it be.” Jay hunched her shoulders. She knew that look in her friend’s eye, knew it and did not trust it.

“And we will. Just as soon as we get some confirmation. Do you still have that ghost phone?”

Jay groaned.

They had first met Nile’s brother a handful of years ago. They were stationed stateside and had a week of leave. Nile was heading back to Chicago. She had plans to see her mother, hang out with her brother, visit some of the museums she used to work security at. Nothing special, just general plans, but the moment she knew Jay and Dizzy were planning to spend the week goofing off in their apartments playing video games and working out, they each had an invitation and a plane ticket to Chicago.

Jay never went back to her hometown. Home was the Marines for her and Dizzy had no plans to go home and listen to her mother nagging. “How could any daughter of mine make such a choice! Why couldn’t you be more like your sister!” She had gone to her sister’s baby shower. She had no desire to visit the baby. They took Nile up on the Chicago trip though.

Nile’s brother was hot— both of them could acknowledge that even if only one of them was interested in men—and funny and the four of them had fun. They had an invitation to visit again and when Nile’s mother sent her care packages, she made sure to include reese’s for Jay and macadamia nuts for Dizzy.

It was Solomon and Jay bonding over tech that led to the burner phones. They had challenged each other to build a phone from scratch, like they had done with Solomon’s computer, and then jury rigged its connection to keep it unregistered from the network. It could bounce off satellites and wander its way through 4G and more.That was the phone Dizzy meant when she asked Jay about the ghost phone.

They waited a week. They wanted the sergeant to think they had indeed left it alone as instructed, and it took that long for their downtimes to line up such that they could call Solomon without the time lag being too much of a problem. It was night . There were places in the camp where it was easy to be alone. Corridors and meeting rooms that were abandoned at this time of day, alleys between buildings. Still, they knew they would have to be quick.Jay handed the phone over to Dizzy and stood watch.

Dizzy held the phone carefully as she called Solomon.

“Jay?” Solomon’s voice was raw, hoarse with grief.

“Dizzy, actually.” She corrected. “Listen, we have reason to believe your sister is in trouble.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Dizzy waited, hoping the connection stayed steady. “I got the notice.” He said. “Not much trouble she can get up to anymore.” He choked on his words.

“Sol, there’s only so much time we have before someone’s going to wonder where we are. We know it’s a cover up, and we want your help figuring out what for and where she is.”

There was the static laden sound of a deep breath from the other end of the phone line. “Tell me what you know.”

In quick words, Dizzy gave him the backstory—as much as she could trust to an unsecured lines. A mission, a fight gone wrong,—she glossed over as best she could the feeling of Nile’s blood beneath her hands, the rasp of Nile’s dying breaths, and the way her throat convulsed while Dizzy screamed for a medic—“They sent her to Germany.” She finished. “For more tests.”

“Are you seriously suggesting my sister’s some sort of super soldier?” Solomon said. “Don’t answer that.” Silence fell over the line again. “Look, Dizzy, I want to believe you.”

“What did the notice say about funerals or shipping her back?” She demanded.

“Nothing, what does that have to do…” He broke off. “Say I did believe you, like partially believe you. What do you want me to do?”

She smiled, she knew he would agree. “First, you need to get to Germany.” She said and turned toward the door where Jordan still stood on watch.

Jay and Dizzy had a month’s leave coming up. It was still a ways off and there were never any guarantees, but if the three of them met up in Germany, she was pretty sure they could track down whatever secret super soldier ops Nile had gotten herself mixed up in and get her out again. They would just need to do a little more planning.

**Author's Note:**

> I could've sworn I saw somewhere that Nile's brother's name is Solomon. I haven't been able to find that as canon proof, so if I borrowed it from someone else's fic, thank you! it's a good name. 
> 
> Ideally, this ends with the three of them working for Copley as part of his team to keep the Immortals secret. I feel like Jay and Dizzy would be more forgiving than it seemed of Nile's 'super soldier shit' and wanted to play a bit with where that would go.


End file.
